The semiconductor industry has progressed into smaller technology node processes in pursuit of higher device density, higher performance, and lower costs. One process for improved device performance includes creating an epitaxy region for the source/drain for enhanced transistor device performance. The epitaxy region provides a strained region that enhances carrier mobility.
Issues may arise from the process of growing the epitaxy regions however. These issues include growth of unwanted epitaxial material on other regions of the device. For example, exposure of a sidewall of a gate stack may lead to undesirable epitaxial growth on the gate stack. This growth may be characterized as a “mushroom” on account of its shape.